The Kiss
by Lourdes-Sunrise-Princess
Summary: The infamous "Kissy Kissy Scene" that Goten and Trunks witnessed in Movie 12: The scene we all wish had been included!


**Author's Note:** I was watching the "Kissy Kissy Scene" and I just wanted to write what I wish would have been shown in the movie. Unfortunately, it's not perfect because I could never match what the original writers of DBZ have captured over the years, but I thought it wouldn't hurt to have a go at the idea. I hope you all enjoy, and if there are any other fanfics that show this scene…I wish to be informed, because I haven't seen any at all!

**Disclaimer:** If I own Dragon Ball Z…it would have ended with Gohan as the hero…but since that didn't happen…I think you all can make your own conclusion.

***WARNING*:** If you have not watched DBZ movie 12: Fusion Reborn…I insist you do before reading this!

**The Kiss by Lourdes-Sunrise-Princess**

"Kaa…meh…ha…meh…HAA!" Gohan screamed as the last syllable of his father's most famous attack rolled of his tongue, and ultimately destroyed what remained of the enemies that had once left him running for cover. He heightened his senses for a moment, and noticed that only a handful of these weak villains remained, and they were all situated in the perimeter that Goten and Trunks were guarding. He pondered on whether he should go and help them with the remaining threats, but realized they wouldn't want or even need his help.

He smiled as he realized just how much those two had accomplished at their young age…it made him genuinely happy, because unlike him, they embrace fighting. He on the other hand, always mentally rejected it with a fiery passion…but if he could save lives, then he found no reason to complain.

"You can come out now Videl!" He called and watched as her graceful form appeared from out of the shadows.

She scowled at him, "I could've fought too!"

"Yeah…and then you would have lost," He said calmly as he looked down at her small form, and into her bright, periwinkle eyes. Well actually he couldn't describe them, they were nearly as beautiful as she was, and they added to it in a way that made him almost forget how to breathe. He would never voice this, but there was no law against thinking it.

"How do you know I would have lost huh!" She yelled at him, while crossing her arms in a very demanding manner.

"Well…" He started hesitantly, "I've fought them before…and even though you're quite powerful in comparison to all the citizens here, you are not so strong in comparison to those guys that I just defeated…"

Videl seemed quite bored by the end of his explanation, "Yeah I know that!"

Gohan stared at her in shock, "What! Then why are you - ?"

"Because… you idiot!" She hit him in chest, wincing at the impact, "I didn't want to see you get hurt!"

Gohan stared at her in silence, he knew he should say something, but his brain couldn't make his mouth to co-operate properly. He watched as her face morphed as the emotions passed by…compassion…embarrassment…anger…betrayal…and then embarrassment again. Did she unintentionally say what he thought she said?

'_No'_ His mind laughed at his suspicion_, 'Of course that was only a platonic comment…Videl is way out of my league…I could never be able to…'_ He frowned as his mind trailed off into the undeniable truth that was his life. He was about to make a joke to ease the tension, when he spotted a bruise starting to form on her left cheek, and immediately grabbed her by the shoulders in a gentle way, but the action had enough urgency to make the Satan girl gasp at the sudden action.

"Videl…how did this happen?" Gohan whispered as he gently touched her cheek, only to have her flinch away from his icy fingers.

"Why are your hands so cold?" She asked.

"Stop avoiding the question!" He growled lightly, and watched as she laughed a fake, nervous laugh.

"It's nothing," She said in a carefree voice, she didn't want him to be stress over nothing, "One of those green gremlin things tried to jump me…but it was already injured badly so I was able to take it out!"

"…See it's nothing!" She insisted as she saw his face soften, she had never seen the Son boy so serious outside the battle ground…it didn't suit him. His smile was what made him gorgeous and stunning…she had been told it was a hereditary smile, but she had disagreed with Chichi when she had told her that small piece of information: Gohan smile was unique…just like he was.

He didn't remove his hand, and by now the skin that touched hers had gotten warmer…it matched the temperature of her face perfectly.

"You know" He started, "I don't like to see you get hurt either…"

Videl seemed too stunned to say anything back, what did he really mean by saying that? Was he mysteriously implying a hidden message in his statement, like she had or was he just responding to what would have seemed like a friendly comment?

"Oh…umm…well I'm fine so…there's not much to worry about…" She muttered shyly, noticing that he still had his palm on her cheek, and that he was still staring intensely at her…with those bright brown eyes of his.

"I guess you're right…" He laughed.

"What's so funny!"

"Nothing…nothing…it's just, you're so adorable when you're nervous!" He continued to laugh, and then abruptly stopped as he realized what he had just said out loud. He removed his hand from her cheek, but did not step back.

Videl blushed at the comment, "R-really-y…you mean that-t?"

"Oh umm sorry Videl…I…I shouldn't have said that!" Gohan said quickly, as he moved is hands frantically around in the air. "I just meant…that you look nicer than you normally do! Not that you don't look nice all the time, but it's hard to tell when you're glaring all the time…and…and…Oh Kami…I need to shut up!"

Videl had been smiling up until he mentioned the glaring; she grew angry, "Well excuse me! NOT EVERYONE LIKES BEING BUBBLY AND SWEET TWENTY- FOUR - SEVEN!"

Gohan backed away as she poked his chest out of anger; she continued to walk towards him while yelling many protests to his earlier comment. Saying he was insensitive, and a rude jerk! He continued to back away until he felt a chunk of debris behind his ankle; the contact made him trip onto his bottom. He was about to warn Videl, but she tripped over the chunk as well…but luckily he managed to catch her in his arms. He positioned her so the shards of glass, and metal didn't scrap her legs; now without realizing it…he had her in his lap…with his strong arms around her petite frame.

"What the HELL!" Videl screamed as she turned around, and spotted the chunk of debris that caused them to fall. She stared at it, and yelled at it in a way that should only be reserved for the living, "Stupid piece of Shit!"

Gohan stared at her blankly as she turned around, satisfied with her words towards the horrid rock.

"What!" She asked as he continued to stare at her in bewilderment.

Gohan smiled, and allowed that smile to change into a roar of laughter that later became a throaty chuckle which shook not only his body, but Videl's as she changed her position in his lap. She now had both legs on either side of his hips, and straddled him as continued to laugh at her. She smacked him in the arm playfully, and beckoned him to stop making fun of her, but soon she found herself overtaken by his chuckles…and she too laughed heartedly at the stupidity of her actions.

"Oh Kami Videl!" Gohan breathed as his laughs diminished, "You are…wow…I don't think I could find another girl like you, even if I tried!"

Videl noticed the joke in what he said, but the words stung a bit. She wouldn't show it though, and she leaned in; it was now or never.

"Why would you need to," She whispered in his ear, gripping his shoulders with her tiny hands.

Gohan shivered as her breath tickled his neck, and ear. He saw her move her head away from the closeness it had been at just a second ago. What could he possibly say in return…was this the moment where he should finally confess…it seemed like the right moment…didn't it?

"Well it depends…" He said quietly, as he placed his hands on her hips. She gasped at the contact, and this made him groan internally at the sound.

"On what?" Videl asked leaning closer.

"A reaction…" He said with a smirk, that she knew usually never appeared on his face…but she liked it in that moment.

"A reaction?" Videl asked confused, as she tilted her head to one side, "A reaction to what?"

Gohan placed one of his hands on her bruised cheek, once again, and leaned in. He was an inch away from her face, when whispered very softly, almost nervously.

"This…"

Then they were kissing, and it was simple at first, but then Videl felt him ask for entrance with his tongue. She quickly obliged, and learned to respond with equal enthusiasm. They embraced, and found themselves placing short and quick kisses on each others lips as they tried to catch their breathe. When they finally separated they had their foreheads pressed to the others…breathing deeply from the long period without oxygen. They stared into each others eyes, and noticed the beauty that was not there before.

"Gohan why did you -?"

She was cut off with another kiss, but this time she gently pulled away. However, Gohan had other ideas and he suddenly started kissing his way down her jaw to her neck, and she moaned at the things he was doing with his mouth. Was this really dense, nerdy Gohan?

She grabbed his hair and encouraged him to continue his actions, but then she remembered what she had wanted to ask him. So she pulled at his hair, and found him staring at her; confusion evident in his brown eyes.

"Gohan I-I didn't want to stop…" She watched him smile, "But I have to know…why are we doing this…I mean…why did you kiss me?"

Gohan frowned at her, "I thought that would be obvious…"

Videl glared at him, "I'm a woman; we like to hear the obvious!"

Gohan frowned, he didn't think he would actually have to confess verbally, "But uhh…well you see…I"

Videl felt her eyes moisten up as she realized something, "You just wanted to use me! You don't care about me at all do you! Ugh men! YOU'RE ALL PIGS!"

Gohan panicked as he noticed the tears, and the comments she made hurt him deeply. Did she really think he didn't care? He mentally accused himself, he was so stupid; he couldn't even express his feelings for the woman he loved correctly. He saw her try to get off his lap, but he pulled her down, and hugged her to him in a gentle embrace.

"I'm sorry Videl…"

Videl continued to struggle in his arms, but he was stronger than her so it was pointless to resist. Plus there bodies seemed to mold together perfectly, as if they were made as one person, but were broken off into two pieces.

"To answer your question…" He took a deep breath, "I kissed you because I care about you…a lot…and I know I don't deserve you, but I was selfish, and well you saw what happened…I can't control myself around you…"

Videl was shocked by his words, but waited for him to continue.

"I guess you could say…that I love you Videl…but I've never loved outside of my family…and with you it's different…it's-?"

"Greater…more powerful, and it makes your body weak with emotion…" Videl finished for him, as she pulled away from the hug to stare at him. He seemed at a loss for words. She leaned in to give him another quick kiss.

"I feel the same…"

Gohan was stunned by her words, but he suddenly formed a plan in his head. He quickly leaned in again to capture her lips with his in a heated kiss that made them both feel hot, even though there was a significant breeze outside. His hands roamed her body, and made her shudder…his hands made there way to certain areas that made her squeal…and then he whispered in her ear.

"You know…guys like to hear the obvious too…I hope you can say it before I force it out of you…"

Videl shuddered again at the challenge, "As if…"

Gohan smirked, and continued to pleasure her, until she finally caved into his request.

"I love you damn it…now don't stop!"

Gohan suddenly took his hands out of her shirt, and stopped all together with his actions that were definitely reserved for somewhere private. Videl pouted at him, and he couldn't help himself…he leaned in and kissed the swollen lumps that were her lips. They both laughed, and realized that they should probably go find Trunks and Goten.

"What did you see!" Videl demanded as the mere thought of being seen brought a bright blush to her cheeks.

"Nothing…right Trunks!" Goten giggled as he flew in circles with his friend…mocking his brother and future sister.

"Right nothing!" Trunks winked, with a grin.

"Come on guys…what did you see!" Gohan demanded calmly.

Goten got close to his brother, and pouted his lips while making small noises, "Oh Kissy Kissy Gohan!"

Trunks laughed as he too joined on to make kissing noises with Goten.

Gohan's calm façade fell, "W-wha…WHAT WERE YOU TWO DOING…SPYING ON US!"

He vaguely heard Videl moan out a, "Oh how embarrassing!" but ignored it as the two devils flew away. No way would he let the others find out about this, he would never hear the end of it. But as Videl yelled a, "Hey Gohan wait for me!" he stopped and waited for her, because he could never say no to her.

Ever.


End file.
